Besos
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: Cuatro parejas distintas, cuatro épocas distintas y cuatro tipos de besos distintos Este fic participa en el mini reto especial "¡Ser Friki mola!" del topic "La Honorable y Originalísima Familia Friki" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".
1. Besos de promesa

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todo el Potterverso es propiedad de J.K.R.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Este fic participa en el mini reto especial "¡Ser Friki mola!" del topic "La Honorable y Originalísima Familia Friki" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: Godric GryffindorRowena Ravenclaw.**

**Tipo de pareja: Heterosexual.**

* * *

><p>El hombre de cabello rojo y de ojos castaños, que vestía una sencilla túnica roja con bordes dorados, subías las empinadas escaleras de caracol, que conducían a la Torre de Astronomía. Sabía que ella se encontraría allí. Y no se equivocaba.<p>

En la parte superior, contemplando las estrellas, había una mujer hermosa, de cabello negro azulado y ojos marrones que estaban húmedos, con su sencilla túnica azul ondeando al viento.

—Rowena —dijo el hombre, acercandose a ella.

—Déjame sola, Godric —le pide Rowena.

Pero Godric no le hace caso. Se acerca a ella y la abraza, acercándola a él, y entonces la besa.

—No voy a dejarte sola —le asegura, separándose de ella.

—Él era cómo mi hermano —murmura Rowena, con la cara enterrada en el pecho de Godric—. Nos criamos juntos

—No voy a irme, como hizo Sal —dice Godric en voz baja.

Y Rowena sólo puede besarlo, convirtiendo aquellos besos en una promesa.

* * *

><p><strong>155<strong> palabras.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente.<strong>

**Aquí mi primer drabble de los cuatros, de 155 palabras.**

**Solamente espero que os haya gustado. Y que los otros tres capítulos que vienen también sean de vuestro agrado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


	2. Besos de espera

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter junto a todo el Potterverso es propiedad de J.K.R.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Este fic participa en el mini reto especial "¡Ser Friki mola!" del topic "La Honorable y Originalísima Familia Friki" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: Sirius BlackRemus Lupin**

**Tipo de pareja: slash.**

* * *

><p>Abre los ojos, cerrándolos brevemente ante el sol.<p>

—Me alegra ver que ya estás despierto, Lunático —dice una voz a su lado, que él es capaz de identificar como la de Sirius. Con un rápido vistazo alrededor suyo, se da cuenta de que está en la enfermería.

—¿Qué hago aquí? —pregunta con voz pastosa.

—¿No lo recuerdas? Anoche casi te nos largas al castillo. James tuvo que embestirte con sus cuernos para que fueses al bosque —respondió Sirius.

—Lo siento —murmuró Remus, bajando la cabeza. Su novio le cogió la barbilla, obligandole a levantar la vista.

—No es tu culpa —replicó Black—. Pomfrey dice que hasta la noche no puedes salir. Aunque claro, ella no sabe que ocurrió en realidad.

—La espera va a ser aburrida —se quejó Remus. Sirius se inclinó sobre él.

—Puedo ayudarte con eso —dice con una sonrisa pícara, antes de besar sus labios. Y Remus acepta aquellos besos de espera.

* * *

><p>155 palabras.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente.<strong>

**Segundo capítulo de cuatro de estos drabbles de 155 palabras, con Wolfstart.**

**Cómo antes, espero que os haya gustado.Y disfrutar de los dos que quedan.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


	3. Besos de consolación

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K.R.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Este fic participa en el mini reto especial "¡Ser Friki mola!" del topic "La Honorable y Originalísima Familia Friki" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: Marietta EdgecombeCho Chang.**

**Tipo de pareja: Femslash.**

* * *

><p>Marietta suspira. Mira a su alrededor y ve a su mejor amiga sentada en su cama contemplando la ventana. Con otro suspiro Marietta se acerca a ella, sentandose al lado de Cho.<p>

—¿Has peleado con Potter de nuevo? —le pregunta Marietta, preguntándose de nuevo que veía Cho a ese chico.

—Sí, pero no es novedad —respondió Cho—. Además, no hables como si fuésemos novios. Harry y yo rompimos hace semanas.

—Lo sé —suspiró Marietta, recordando lo destrozada que había estado su amiga esos días—. ¿Estás bien?

Cho niega con la cabeza. Marietta la contempla, mordiéndose el labio ante ello. Quería consolar a su amiga, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Al final se le ocurre algo, pero no sabe como se lo tomara Cho. Pero igualmente se acerca a ella y la besa con suavidad, sorprendiendo a la oriental.

Y Cho sólo puede devolverle el beso, siendo ese el único consuelo que dispone en ese momento.

* * *

><p><strong>155<strong> palabras.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente.<strong>

**Tercer capítulo de los cuatro drabbles de 155 palabras. En lo personal, este ha sido el que menos me ha gustado. No sé porque exactamente, pero me este me ha costado... a ver el próximo.**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Y animo, que sólo queda uno más.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


	4. Besos prohibidos

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad, junto al resto del Potterverso, de J.K.R.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Este fic participa en el mini reto especial "¡Ser Friki mola!" del topic "La Honorable y Originalísima Familia Friki" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: Albus S. PotterLily L. Potter**

**Tipo de pareja: incesto**

* * *

><p>Sus pasos son apresurados. Mira constantemente el mapa en sus manos, mientras se aparta un mechón de cabello rojo de su cara. No quiere que nadie la atrapé a esas horas en los jardines.<p>

Lily sabía que se tendría que haber quedado en su cómoda y calentita cama de Hufflepuff. Pero cuando había recibido una nota de él, no había podido resistir salir en medio de la noche, para un encuentro furtivo con él detrás de los invernaderos.

Llega al sitio, y siente como su aliento se detiene y su corazón comienza a latir más rápido. Él la ve, y se acerca a ella, con un caminar lento, hasta estar enfrente suyo. El pensamiento de que son hermanos cruza la mente de Lily, pero cuando Albus se inclina, besando sus labios, todos se olvida.

—Te amo, Lily —susurra Albus.

—Te amo, Albus —dice Lily, mientras se inclina de nuevo para poder saborear esos besos prohibidos.

* * *

><p><strong>155<strong> palabras.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente.<strong>

**Aquí el cuarto y último capítulo de estos drabbles de 155 palabras. Escribir el drabbler ha sido sencillo. Lo que ha costado ha sido escoger la pareja. He tenido que hacer unas decisiones muy difíciles... *arroja la diana con todos los nombres de pareja incestuosa de la tercera generación y con un dardo clavado sobre Albus/Lily por la ventana*.**

**Bueno, espero que estos cuatro drabbles os hayan gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


End file.
